One Surrender
by Lily Shinku
Summary: Les termes de l'Expiation sont annoncés. Et dans le Un, personne ne fait rien.


Titre : One Surrender

Rating : T

Résumé : Les termes de l'Expiation sont annoncés. Et dans le Un, personne ne fait rien.

Notes : Mentions de prostitution et d'inceste.

* * *

><p>« Alors c'est la fin. »<p>

Gloss Sloan, 29 ans depuis quelques semaines, regarda sa jumelle poser sa fourchette sur son assiette. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé du visionnage de l'après midi, leur apprenant que les tributs seraient d'anciens vainqueurs. Evidemment, le Un possédait plusieurs vainqueurs, une douzaine dont neuf encore en vie, respectant même la parité, accordant ainsi plus de chances que certains districts ne possédant qu'un vainqueur homme ou femme. De manière peu étonnante, au cours des années, c'était principalement de femmes que les districts les plus éloignés manquaient.

Katniss Everdeen était la première gagnante du district Douze depuis Aloe, en 14 (d'après les informations officielles, elle était morte durant janvier de l'hiver 33 d'une pneumonie). Johanna Mason était l'unique femme à avoir gagné pour le district Sept (Gloss se souvenait encore de la folie qui avait suivi cette victoire, la première femme du Sept à avoir gagné en 71 jeux). La majorité des autres districts, qui ne possédaient pas de carrières, avait le choix entre deux candidats pour chaque tribut. Le district Onze avait le choix cette année entre Seeder et Canola, respectivement gagnantes des 31èmes et 55èmes jeux. Le district Huit devait choisir ses hommes entre Woof et Cotton, des 8èmes et 49èmes jeux. Exceptés les carrières, le Trois et le Douze, chaque district avait exactement quatre vainqueurs encore en vie, et si l'on retirait le Sept, on pouvait même ajouter que chacun de ces districts avait deux vainqueurs masculins et deux vainqueurs féminins. _Tu parles d'un hasard… _Pas de volontariat dans ces districts.

Ce ne serait pas le cas dans les districts de carrières. Il savait que dès le lendemain, une réunion aurait lieu entre tous les vainqueurs en vie dans le Un pour étudier chaque probabilité de Moisson. Mais depuis quelques heures, il ne croyait plus au hasard ou que le sort puisse lui être favorable. Cette Expiation tombait trop bien. Renvoyer des vainqueurs dans l'arène, l'année même où chaque district avait au moins un vainqueur masculin et un vainqueur féminin en vie, c'était bien plus qu'une coïncidence. Et il ne croyait plus aux coïncidences depuis sa propre moisson, onze ans auparavant. Il ne s'était pas porté volontaire, et il avait pourtant été moissonné, précisément lors de sa dernière année, alors même que sa sœur jumelle avait gagné l'an passé. Il avait compris après sa victoire que cela n'avait rien eu d'anodin. Le Capitole le voulait parce qu'il était le frère jumeau de Cashmere, rien de plus.

Gloss savait donc que la moisson à venir ne serait pas anodine non plus. Et il était convaincu que chaque vainqueur tiré au sort le serait car il n'y aurait pas d'autre nom dans l'urne. Ce serait déjà le cas pour Katniss Everdeen et Johanna. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les poings à cela. En presque quatre ans, Johanna était devenue une amie, et même si elle ne comprenait pas toujours la mentalité des carrières (et qu'elle leur en voulait un peu, eux qui étaient entrainés pour l'arène), elle était toujours là pour lui et tous les autres vainqueurs prostitués, vivant cela elle-même. Lui et Cashmere ne parlaient presque plus à leurs parents, séparés par des années d'entrainement pour les jeux et la victoire, alors cette famille qu'ils s'étaient créée avec les autres vainqueurs représentait presque tout pour lui. Et savoir qu'il allait devoir retourner dans cette arène et qu'ils allaient devoir s'entretuer le rendait fou de rage.

« Effectivement. C'est la fin. » Confirma Cashmere après un certain temps. Elle aussi avait compris que les tirages seraient truqués, et qu'ils retourneraient dans l'arène. Après tout, quel spectacle pour les gens du Capitole que de voir des frère et sœur, vainqueurs, dans une arène de laquelle un seul d'entre eux pourra sortir vivant. Elle le regarda alors, une ombre dans les yeux. En tant que vainqueurs, et précédemment tributs, du Un, ils avaient appris dès leur plus jeune âge à masquer leurs émotions. Mais en tant que frère et confrère vainqueur, il savait décoder ses émotions. Il pouvait sentir sa rage et son amertume. « Après tout ce que nous leur avons déjà donné, ils réclament encore plus. »

Effectivement, ils leur avaient déjà tout donné. Une enfance et adolescence à s'entrainer pour les jeux. Du spectacle durant ces mêmes jeux (certains clients lui parlaient encore de son combat final contre le garçon du Deux, Tertius). Quand ils sont sortis de l'arène, ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils y avaient également laissé leur humanité, leur innocence et leur insouciance. Ils étaient devenus des tueurs pour le plaisir du Capitole. Et plus tard, ils étaient devenus des prostitués pour ce même plaisir. Ils avaient de nouveau abandonné des choses auxquelles ils ne pensaient même pas tenir avant de se les voir arrachées. Leur dignité, leur honneur, leurs corps. Ils avaient même perdu cette sensation de réconfort qu'ils cherchaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre après une nuit agitée, cette assurance innocente qu'ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre et que le Capitole n'aurait jamais cela. Mais même cette innocence avait été tâchée le jour où Faustus Becker avait brisé le tabou en les achetant en même temps. La perversité de cet homme n'avait aucun égal et Cashmere avait pleuré durant des nuits après cela, tandis que lui fustigeait son corps d'avoir pu apprécier pareille perversion. James Mettias, son mentor durant ses jeux, lui avait après parlé de ces réactions de préservation que le corps avait, mais même cela n'avait pu altérer le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers lui-même.

Le Capitole ne changerait jamais d'après Gloss. Pas tant que les gens seraient éduqués à penser que les gens des districts étaient des sauvages qui méritaient ce qui leur arrivait, et que regarder des enfants s'entretuer à la télévision était le meilleur show de l'année. Le Capitole ne changerait pas tant que les districts ne feraient rien. Il ne changerait pas tant que les vainqueurs, figures de proue dans certains districts, restaient des marionnettes à la solde du président. Et ils avaient beau donner à ces gens avilis et cupides tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ils en réclamaient toujours plus. Toujours, toujours plus.

Cashmere et Gloss terminèrent de manger en silence, tout comme ils firent la vaisselle et s'installèrent sur les fauteuils du salon. L'un des avantages du Village était le large salon dont disposait chaque maison. Les fauteuils étaient de toute évidence le produit du Un. Le tissus et la mousse en polyuréthane (merci Cecelia pour l'appellation exacte) venaient du Huit, le bois du Sept (pas le meilleur d'après Johanna, qui évidemment, possédait les même fournitures qu'eux), et le tout était assemblé dans l'un des nombreux ateliers qui peuplaient le Un. Gloss attrapa son livre sur la table basse tandis que Cashmere allumait la télévision, pour donner un bruit de fond. Ils possédaient chacun une maison au Village, mais passaient la majorité du temps dans celle de Cashmere. Cela permettait d'avoir toujours une présence, leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans l'arène, une présence rassurante quand les cauchemars prenaient le pas sur la réalité.

« Tu vas aller la voir ? » Demanda Cashmere, après un long moment de silence.

« Non » Elle. Opale Allen. Sa fille. A trois ans, elle vivait à l'orphelinat du district, sa mère étant morte dans l'effondrement d'une galerie l'hiver précédent. Les accidents dans les mines d'argent étaient rares, mais ils étaient tout aussi meurtriers que ceux dans les mines de charbon du Douze. Personne ne savait que Gloss était le père d'Opale, et c'était mieux ainsi. Elle restait ainsi hors de portée de Snow et du Capitole, et hors de danger lors des moissons. Il savait à quel point le Capitole raffolait des enfants de vainqueurs, et savait également qu'aucun de ces enfants n'était sorti en vie de l'arène. C'était douloureux de ne pouvoir clamer sa fille comme telle, et de ne pas pouvoir être présent dans sa vie, mais il préférait la savoir saine et sauve qu'aux mains du Capitole. « Je ne ferais que l'exposer si je m'approchais d'elle en ce moment. » Cashmere approuva de la tête. Opale était sa nièce et elle se souvenait de Sapphire Allen, avec qui elle déjeunait souvent à l'école primaire, avant que les parents de Sapphire ne meurent et que Cashmere et Gloss ne soient envoyés aux Cours Préparatoire (quel magnifique nom, pour indiquer qu'on préparait des enfants pour l'abattoir).

« C'est la meilleure solution. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant presque une heure, attendant sans vraiment attendre la venue d'autres vainqueurs du Un. Gloss s'attendait presque à ce que les autres viennent sonner pour discuter de la moisson. Mais il n'y avait rien à discuter, et si lui et Cashmere l'avaient compris, certainement qu'eux aussi. Ils ne retourneraient pas dans l'arène après tout, tant que les jumeaux étaient en vie. Il n'y aurait pas de volontaires cette année dans le Un. Tout était déjà réglé. Peut-être qu'Helios passerait dans la matinée du lendemain, mais rien n'était moins sûr. L'homme était sans doute le plus amical des vainqueurs dans le Un, vraisemblablement parce qu'il avait également connu la prostitution de Snow, avant de devenir 'trop vieux' selon les critères du Capitole.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le téléphone dans le hall, qui sonna. Cashmere et lui se regardèrent avant qu'elle ne se lève pour aller répondre. Un « Oh, Honoria ! » lui apprit tout ce qu'il fallait savoir. Honoria Stevens, secrétaire du ministre des affaires publiques, et chargée des relations avec les vainqueurs. C'était elle qui appelait les vainqueurs pour les prévenir de leurs futurs 'devoirs envers le Capitole'. Si elle les appelait ce soir, c'était que des clients s'étaient présentés et qu'ils étaient réclamés au Capitole, sans doute dans les plus brefs délais. L'appel fut bref et avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir plus en avant, Cashmere avait raccroché et s'approchait désormais de lui.

« Quand ? » Demanda-t-il simplement. Il était inutile de tourner autour du pot, sans entendre la conversation, il se doutait qu'Honoria n'appelait pas pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. La seule chose à faire était donc de demander les modalités de la demande (ordre serait un terme plus juste, mais ils avaient appris à se comporter comme si ils avaient le choix dans leur destin).

« Demain soir. La semaine entière. » C'était tellement évident. Le Capitole se doutait bien des résultats de la moisson et les voulait avant qu'ils ne meurent. Profiter des derniers instants qu'ils pouvaient avec ces vainqueurs qu'ils adulaient, sans se préoccuper du fait que lesdits vainqueurs voudraient passer ces moments avec les vraies personnes qu'ils aimaient. Quoique dans le cas de Cashmere… « Elle sera sans doute appelée aussi. »

« Cela va sans dire. » Répondit-il, sachant pertinemment de qui sa sœur parlait. « Johanna est la seule gagnante dans le Sept, elle va sans doute passer la majorité des trois prochains mois au Capitole. »

Son regard, comme celui de sa sœur, tomba sur la bague à l'annulaire gauche de Cashmere. Un simple anneau en or blanc, qu'elle avait fait fabriqué l'an passé, et qu'elle ne portait que dans leur maison. Chaque district avait sa propre manière de célébrer les mariages, ses propres traditions. Dans le Un, il était coutume de faire fabriquer ses propres anneaux aux armoiries de sa famille. Peu de choses étaient restées de l'emblème des Sloan, à part une tête d'aigle et le corps d'un lion bipède dont la tête était surmontée d'une couronne. D'après leur père, leur famille et cet emblème étaient plus anciens encore que la civilisation précédant Panem, et venait vraisemblablement d'un des anciens pays qui avaient un jour composé l'Europe.

Cashmere, pour brouiller les pistes quand elle avait demandé à faire forger deux anneaux (et tout le monde savait à quoi servaient ces deux anneaux), avait dû faire preuve d'imagination pour conserver la symbolique de l'anneau. Elle avait alors fait graver à l'intérieur des anneaux, la devise qui accompagnait souvent leur blason. _Vi et veritate_, par la force et la vérité. Plus personne n'utilisant les devises, et personne ne les utilisant pour des anneaux de mariage, et ajoutant à cela les doigts très fins de Johanna et la très faible proportion de mariages homosexuels dans les districts (quasi inexistants quand il fallait fournir des enfants au Capitole), personne ne s'était douté de ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Le second anneau était désormais au doigt de Johanna depuis quelques mois à présent (ce faisait-il seulement 9 mois depuis que sa sœur s'était mariée en secret ?), quand elle restait dans le Sept. Parfois, il ne pouvait imaginer la douleur de sa sœur à l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait voir sa femme que lorsqu'elles étaient au Capitole. « Un bonheur teinté d'amertume » avait un jour dit Johanna.

Gloss avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait, n'ayant jamais pu dire au monde entier combien il l'aimait, mais Cashmere et Johanna étaient une toute autre histoire. Gloss avait toujours trouvé leur relation étrange, à commencer par leur absence de relation sexuelle. Il pouvait comprendre leur aversion envers l'acte, mais ne comprenait absolument pas leur absence de désir, comme l'avait formulé Cashmere. Oh, il savait que sa sœur et Johanna s'aimaient, il suffisait de les regarder quand elles étaient ensemble. Il ne comprenait juste pas cette absence de désir, qui n'avait aucun sens compte tenu de leur relation. Mais qui était-il pour juger, après tout, si sa sœur était heureuse (du moins, relativement, sachant que son épouse devait vivre dans un autre district, et qu'elles ne se voyaient que pour les jeux où lorsqu'elles devaient se prostituer) et que c'était ce qu'elle désirait.

« Un mal pour un bien. » Murmura Cashmere en portant sa bague à ses lèvres, faisant écho à ce que Johanna répétait sans cesse.

Mu d'une impulsion soudaine, Gloss attrapa la main libre de sa sœur et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. « Ils paieront. » Lui promit-il. Ils étaient des vainqueurs du Un, ils avaient l'habitude de se soumettre au Capitole, mais il s'agissait de la soumission de trop. Lui, Cashmere et Johanna dans l'arène. Finnick aussi, et peut-être même Annie. Chacun d'eux voulait vivre, mais pas au dépend de la mort des autres. _Celui qui sortira vivant deviendra fou. A quoi bon vivre si ils sont tous morts ?_ Serrant la main de sa sœur dans la sienne, tentant de lui apporter du réconfort, il se fit également une promesse.

_Plus jamais._

Qu'il vive ou non, ces jeux seraient les derniers. Il avait fini de se soumettre.


End file.
